Web pages often include links to media content and other resources that are accessed via a network such as the Internet. For example, a web page may comprise a link which, when selected by a user, causes the web browser to request and receive, e.g., via the Internet, a video, document, or other content from a server where the content is stored. A content provider may wish to restrict or limit access to resources that are accessible via a network. One approach for restricting access to content involves utilizing various digital rights management techniques, such as encryption, so that only those processes running on behalf of an authorized can decrypt and access the content. Another existing approach involves responding to requests to access content only when the request is accompanied by a cookie or other token indicating that a user's credentials have been verified and that the user is permitted to access the content.